


Heronstairs - 30 Day smut

by JUSTplainHate



Series: Heronstairs - 30 day smut [1]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Film, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Touching, cum, cumming, daddy - Freeform, naked, naked cuddles, sucking, the best gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTplainHate/pseuds/JUSTplainHate
Summary: There is a lack of these two





	Heronstairs - 30 Day smut

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like these people in a relationship  
> Please do not read if you do not like  
> It is very simple

Hello, So I am writing a 30-day smut challenge based on TID (The Infernal Devices) between Will and Jem.

This will be out of character and it will have a short story on to it.

If you are not comfortable with these two being in a relationship please do not read

Also, check my tags out to see if there is something in there that you are not comfortable reading If you read it and are uncomfortable it's your own fault. Sorry.

So be sure to check those tags 

  1.  Mansion
  2. Good times
  3. Little boy (Femboy Jem)
  4. Howling (A/0/B)
  5. Daddy
  6. Midnight sexy times
  7. Touch me 
  8. Rough times (BDSM)
  9. Steamy (Shower sex)
  10. Caught (Masturbation)
  11.  Will in a dress (Crossdresser)
  12. Prison break
  13. Humpday 
  14. Think about me (sexting)
  15. Film me (BDSM)



  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give me prompts?


End file.
